Regalo a un pequeño bollo
by gaby-potter1999
Summary: Los recuerdos de un invierno frío fueron amargos al no tener una cálida familia para el Patriarca Yin en su infancia, sufriendo en las calles del hambre y frío, ahora esperaba darle aquella carencia a su hijo.


Capítulo Único.

"Escarbaba entre la helada nieve, sus dedos sucios, pero fríos ante el hielo entre sus uñas; intentaba encontrar algo de comida para saciar el hambre, su pequeño estómago resonaba por un pedazo de comida, sus extremidades escuálidas, llegando al extremo enfermizo, era producto de la desnutrición de aquellos meses siendo huérfano, pero aun así conservaba aquella bella sonrisa por una promesa hecha hacía su madre.

Entre las rendijas de una ventana veía con un apetito feroz a las familias reunidas alrededor de una mesa de madera, la madre depositaba un plato lleno de arroz y otras clases de alimentos, sus ojos miraban con desesperación, una ansiedad latente que retumbaba en su estómago vacío. El año anterior su madre hacia comidas picantes, su padre traía leña y en una chimenea ayudaba avivar el fuego, que calentaba su hogar, una cabaña humilde, pero hogareña, solo quedaba pequeños recuerdos, promesas que hizo antes de ver perecer a sus padres."

Aquel recuerdo fue el de su primer año invernal sin sus padres, en el segundo había conocido a una anciana que le permitió comer y saciar su hambre, dos meses después de vivir con ella, la anciana fallecio, su segundo año sin sus padres, vago por las calles padeciendo hambre, hasta que el tío Jiang lo encontró.

Miraba a los remanentes Wen, la mayoría eran ancianos a excepción de A-Yuan, el cual se encontraba mordiendo a Chenqing en su regazo, amaba al pequeño como su bebé, le encantaba como creía cada una de sus palabras, le dolía el no poder alimentar al pequeño como a un niño de su edad, aunque A-Yuan no pidiera más comida, podía observar en aquellos ojos una ilusión, la de querer otra ración, A-Yuan era un niño muy inteligente, inocente y tierno, amaba ver la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, sus dientitos asomarse, mientras el sonido de sus carcajadas inhundaban su corazón.

—Xiangege, A-Yuan quiere escuchar la canción que tocabas en la noche, por favor.—(el pequeño bollo se retorcía con felicidad, alzando su brazo para darle a Wei Ying el dizi negro).

—A-Yuan, tiene que ser en la noche, además si te la toco ahora, todos escucharan y ya no será nuestra canción especial, está noche es distinta a todas las noches.—(Wei Ying le sonríe y abraza a A-Yuan).

—¿Por qué es especial?.—(A-Yuan pregunta muy interesado).

—Hoy comerás y estarás lleno, además vienen las hadas a traerte un regalo, pero primero debes hacer el siguiente ritual, vas a comer una sopa que tu Xian-gege ha hecho con mucho amor, después me ayudarás a hacer figuras de nieve, es para atraer a las hadas, en la noche te vas a dormir temprano, no puedes ir a verlas, sino no te traerán un regalo.—(El niño abrazo a Wei Ying, estaba emocionado por la fiesta).

Mientras Wen Qing distraía al pequeño, Wei Wuxian y Wen Ning se embarcaron en la búsqueda de un regalo para el niño, desgraciadamente muchos vendedores se habían quedado sin mercancía, otros no les vendían al ver al Patriarca Yin con el General Fantasma, los precios eran muy elevados.

—No puedo rebajar el precio del conejo, no hay cosechas y la comida escasea, la nieve es un impedimento para los cultivadores. —(decía un comerciante, un señor que estaba bien abrigado muy al contrario de sus clientes).

—Yo prometo pagarle, solo necesito ese juguete.—(Wei Wuxian suplicaba, petición que le fue negada).

—Lo siento, pero no se podrá. —(ya era muy tardé y era el último puesto, Wei Yin mantenía sus manos adentro de su ropa, intentando obtener un poco de calor).

Cansados de caminar sin encontrar un regalo que se ajuste a su presupuesto, regresaban con el corazón destrozado, fueron recibidos con el pequeño, emocionado, todos cenaban, mientras Wei Wuxian tocaba una dulce melodía, aunque pensando en que podría hacer para su pequeño, no quería tener que ver la desilusión en A-Yuan, quería mantener la inocencia en su pequeño.

—Xiangegge, ya quiero que sea mañana.—(A-Yuan agarraba la pierna del qué consideraba un papá, inclusive un mamá).

—Te contaré una historia, con la condición de que te vayas a dormir. —(carga al pequeño y lo arrulla)

Le narró una historia de su infancia, cuando hacía travesuras en Yumeng Jiang, su Shijie siendo un ángel con él, Jiang Cheng espantando a los perros, todos aquellos recuerdos los narraba con una sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaran nostalgia por aquellos días, también hicieron figuras en la nieve y toco la melodia de su pequeño bollo. A lo lejos vio un poco de madera, decidió a hacer figurillas de conejos y de patos.

Se despidió con la excusa de que estaba exhausto, la abuela Wen fue a acostar a la pequeña bolita de adrenalina, rebosante de energía y emoción.

Tan ensismado estaba en su ardua tarea que se había quedado dormido, las desveladas y el trabajo extra habían hecho mella sobre él.

Al día siguiente despertó, al principió estaba desorientado, pero de inmediato le llegaron los recuerdos del día anterior, supo que no había logrado terminar los juguetes, la angustia lo abrumó, apenas iba a intentar a terminar de aunque sea pintar dos conejos, cuando vio a entrar a Wen Yuan, se imaginó lo peor, para su sorpresa fue ver a A-Yuan con un obsequió, casi se cae al ver que fue justamente el conejo de peluche, el que quiso comprarle a aquel comerciante, en las manos del pequeño yacía un bello conejo, pensó que seguramente Wen Qing se lo había comprado.

—Xiangegege esos conejos ¿me los vas a regalar?.—(preguntó con una sonrisa).

—Mmm se los daré a un bebé rábano.—(Wei Wuxian dice con la intención de molestarlo).

—yo soy un rábano.—(afirma Wen Yuan).

—Esta bien, te los doy pequeño bribón.—(abraza al pequeño, se dio cuenta que había influenciado en su bollo).

Vio salir a A-Yuan con las figuras, seguramente se las enseñaría a su abuela, estaba haciendo sus apuntes con esmeros para realizar sus teorías y herramientas nuevas que facilitarían las cacerías a los Cultivadores, fue interrumpido por Wen Qing.

—Ya te dije que no debes excederte, ya no tienes tu núcleo Wei Wuxian, no eres de aceró, no seas terco y come imbécil, luego te desmayas.—(Wen Qing lo regaña).

—ohhh te preocupas por mi.—(la abraza).

—No me preocupo por ti tonto, pero no quiero tener que atenderte y perder mi preciado tiempo.—(dice A-Qing, siendo lo dicho con anterioridad totalmente contrario a lo que siente realmente, Wei Ying sonrió sabiendo que en el fondo A-Qing demostraba así su preocupación por él).

—Por cierto gracias por comprarle ese peluche a A-Yuan. —(Wei Wuxian dice con alegría).

—¿Cuál peluche?, yo no le compré nada.—(dice Wen Qing).

Wei Ying preguntó a todos, nadie había comprado ese regalo a A-Yuan, pareciera ser que apareció de forma inesperada, lo dejo como un milagro, a lo mejor alguien se apiadó de su pequeño.


End file.
